User talk:Kimlasca warrior
A few things: Don't try and "stack" sprites into the character template. 4 at most, please (well, ideally, 2 at most, HD and SD, but then we have cases like Flonne where she has 2 recurring and different forms, so she'd get four). The others go in the gallery. When adding portraits, make sure you have room in the article. If the portrait is too big and collides with the next section, move it to the gallery. We don't need DD2 portraits, as they aren't actually portraits, just close ups of the sprites. If we have the sprites, we have the portraits automatically then, yes? For new games, don't make up colors please. We (well, me and the long missing other admin) chose the specific colors for a reason (basically, they are based on the game's logo, and DD2's uses the same colors as D1's, even if in a different way). Sorry if I caused any trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :That sorry is supposed to be my line haha. I'm real sorry though about the mess, was just working on the precedent of some of the other pages and didn't know any better. Big thanks for letting me know this now though before I made more changes @_@. Ahh, I see. Alright, was just a bit confused on why it was similar to D1's colors, thanks for the clarification and will reverse the ones I already did if you haven't already. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 12:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, another thing. If the image you are uploading a better version of is the same filetype as the existing image, just upload it as a new version of the existing image. There should be a "upload new version" command on the image page? I am bad at explaining.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::It's no problem, I understand. I just thought it was a .jpg rather than .png. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 13:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, since the Asagi pic was a jpg and all.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All those images you are uploading. ..Could you mind and put them in their proper places? Any reason you are just leaving them to be collected in the Unused Images thingy? This includes those sprites you are uploading. Any reason why a character page gets first dibs, but the pages for the characters themselves doesn't? While I am on the subject, I'd rather you not upload poses, unless it's their idle stance. Also, I noticed you uploaded an image of HD Dark Eclair. The info I heard was that she was, by default, normal Eclair and only turns into Dark Eclair for her specials (though if it's a "Tink turns red" case or just "transforms, does a move, and transforms back" I dunno.) But yeah, going with my analogy, that is the equivalent of if we used Red Tink as our Tink representation.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I was gonna get to them as soon as I finished the other stuff but I will take care of them now. This is just my preference but I find it easier to put the images in when I have them in an organized view on another window so I could just click their names and just input them in faster rather than scrolling through the photo gallery looking for the image/image name. I also figure the sprites I'm uploading are essentially place-holders for when the actual idle stances are made available and people can just re-upload over them with ease because it's already been categorized. Yes, it's the default Eclair who is the DLC but I noticed the page we have is actually of Dark Eclair so I wanted to be consistent. Then again, it's probably for the best to put the real Eclair on there, I will get to that right away. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 22:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, fair enough. Yeah, we can just upload over them, true. The reason I brought it up is that a while back we had this guy who uploaded nothing but sprites of one or two classes/characters in different poses, and then didn't do anything with them, but complained when I started deleting them. Also, yeah, it does kinda break the consistency. As for Eclair, the reason the page is at Dark Eclair is because before DD2, she only appeared as such, and thus, the Dark version was the only one that fit under our scope. When Eclair proper was revealed to be DLC, I proposed that we move it to just Eclair, but I am not sure if we got anywhere. Again, sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No harm done, I can see how unfortunate stuff like that can cause trouble but rest assured, I will let you know what images I think should be deleted so as not to clump up the image database with unused things. Yeah, I was just reading the talk page. Hmm, I think that's a good idea. Maybe it would be best to just combine the Eclair page and Dark Eclair page under one roof like how Priere's page is done since she's still essentially the same person. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 22:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::You'd be fine if I just moved it to Eclair and noted both on both then? Also, I deleted the images, thanks. We have a delete template at Use that instead, yes? EDIT: Oh, I forgot, do you know where Eclair's artwork can be found? We need it for Eclair's page no matter what we do.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that'd be fine with me, they have the same story anyhow. Just add a few tid-bits about Eclair I'd guess. Thanks!! And that is a very good function to know, thanks again! (: Yeah, I think I can manage that, will have it up in a few. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 00:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) The image you submitted of Plenair's Disgaea D2 Cut-in, how did you get it? I've been trying to find how/if you can get her in that game! If you know anything could you tell me please?! Hatsodoom (talk) 17:11, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :For now, I don't think there's been any information on that actually and found it from a sheet. I'm guessing she has that cut-in within the game because she may presumably (at least, I haven't gotten her yet while I have gotten others from the castle) appear while passing a bill during the Dark Assembly. I'm sure that if fought as an enemy, she displays a cut-in much like any of the other enemy characters/monsters when they perform team attacks. We can't rule out any future instance of an added DLC wherein she may become recruitable but for the time being or until they confirm that the last three characters they added were the last DLCs for the game, no such information currently exists to support such a DLC to be of confirmed existence. tl;dr Don't get your hopes up until they confirm, announce or release it. Hope that answers your question! Kimlasca warrior (talk) 00:02, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Names I am sorry, but the Mage/Skull thing is something I am not going to budge on, as those are the terms used in every tier name without fail. We should note the alternate names, but trying to pretend that the class has been renamed when it is clear by the tier names that it really hasn't will just confuse people.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I understand. Was just trying to reach for accuracy because D2 changed the class names for the Mage and Skull into Witch and Magician respectively. Tier names are oddly enough still the same as in previous games. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 15:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The "Witch" and "Magician" terms have been used since D4, but you'd only notice by looking them up in the Data Shop, and by all other appearances, the in game names are still Mage and Skull (I think the official site uses Mage and Skull too? It's been a while since I checked. ._.) I am not sure why they thought it would be a good idea to change it without actually changing it, but the Data Shop has some other odd naming choices as well (for example, the female Samurai are "Lady Samurai" despite the fact that the male Samurai are not in the game in any form, not as DLC or anything.) Sorry if I am just being stubborn btw.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, they were in the Job Selection and Data Shop screens so idk, yeah the in-game names of Mage and Skull are just the tiers though. The official site calls them Magician and Witch. That's true that they have to be oddly specific about that even though it's so obvious but I don't know maybe they just did something different translation-wise this time around. It's cool, the new game throws a lot of curve balls on the older stuff so it's totally natural to be skeptical of the established stuff they're just ret-conning for a recent game. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 15:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nisa's base stats How did you calculate them? I'm trying to calculate stats for every character in Disgaea 4 and I need a base to work off. Ninjachicken1 (talk) 13:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey Kinda doubt you'll see this, but on the off chance you do, did you rip the Makai Wars Asagi pictures yourself? If not, where did you get them? 01:25, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Anonymous Contributor :You actually caught me at a good time, I found it in a discord chat. :) Kimlasca warrior (talk) 01:28, February 22, 2018 (UTC)